Pretty Little Thief
by Punkinz01
Summary: For all you Torn By Pride lovers, this is the prequel to your fav story. Its basically how Bunnymund and Angie met. NOT A ONE-SHOT, WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS TO COME. And Angie isn't who she is in Torn By Pride. She's a rebillious, determined young female Pooka. she already know her minor appearnce and i thought i just might add little more to her. Read and find out. FLAMES ACCEPTED.
1. Chapter 1

Bunnymund laid back against the soft grassy ground of the Warren, ready to hit-the-sack after a long day's work. He listened to the peaceful sound of the paint fountain and the birds chirping as he dozed off. But just as he drifted off into deep sleep, the bushes suspiciously rustled. He immediately shaped up and stood his ground, ready to take on whoever was in his Warren.

After a few more seconds, Bunnymund hopped cautiously over the bushes to see if they'd left or not. He soon found out because when he peered over, he received a swift and painful blow to the jawbone.

He rubbed his jaw in pain as he just managed to get a glimpse of the thief. For one thing, that guy sure knew how to fight and for the other thing, the thief was a Pooka.

_**At The Next meeting**_

North, sandy and Jack stood outside the infirmary as Toothiana tended to Bunnymunds badly bruised and battered jaw. "We better put some ice on that!" she said as she handed the Pooka a bag of ice to try and soothe the pain.

Toothiana flew into the other room with Bunnymund so that he could explain exactly what happened. It was a short story but they heard all they needed to know before the thief struck again. IN BROAD DAYLIGHT TOO.

Before they could reach the toy factory, Jack blasted some ice at the thief, only to miss and have the thief chant "Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me". 'A girl' Bunnymund thought 'a girl robbed me Warren'.

Only Bunnymund was left standing after that battle. So it was Bunnymund VS Mystery girl. When he got the chance, he grabbed the collar of the hoodie that hid her identity and brought her into the light. She let out a yelp as she was lifted into the hair, hood flying off, and uncovering her face. And… to be exact, She was the…what's a word to describe her…prettiest damn thief he'd ever seen.

Her striking blue eyes like stars in the light of the workshop. He didn't know how managed to make this possible, but she had a stud pierced into the side of her nose. Her bobby blonde fringe hung loosely over one eye. Her fur was a creamy-brown colour. Her ears flopped back and were tied like two ponytails with some grass and twigs that would hold it all together. The most astonishing feature about her though was that one of her ears was pierced was a large golden sleeper. A vine anklet was also tied around her left foot.

"Ughhhhhh, can you please put me down now" The girl asked. The Easter Bunny gently placed the girl on the ground. "Thank you" she said. "Names Bunnymund" Bunnymund introduced himself. "Angie, call me Angie" Angie shook his paw. Even though, she showed the good side of her to Bunnymund, she still couldn't quite be trusted. With every chance she got, she swiped something out of their pockets or off the shelves.

She did all this for a reason. Angie was just trying to justify her end of the deal she made with a certain someone. Pitch Black. The day the Pooka's died, Angie made a deal with Pitch (a horrible decision really), He spares the lives of Angie, her brother Shaun and her sister Ginny, and she will get him all the rich's and treasures he wanted throughout her lifetime and make him rich beyond belief.

He's already done his bargain, now she's just returning the favour.

_**A/N: HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. THIS IS THE PREQUEL TO "TORN BY PRIDE" PLZ R&R, OR THIS STORY ENDS HERE.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Angie left as soon as she could to get back to her older brother and sister. Dropping off all the goods to Pitch's lair, she looked over her shoulder to see if anyone was following her and then dove head first into the tunnel. It was fair trade after that, Angie gave him the luxurious items that she'd managed to get and Pitch gave her a loaf of bread and a bowl of water. Then she left for home.

Angie arrived at a fork in the road, having no idea where it would lead her; she took the one on the left. She was even lucky she took the left one because that one steered her back to Shaun and Ginny, thankfully. Inside a cave behind a waterfall sat a large brown Pooka, Shaun, and a blondish-brown Pooka, Ginny. The three divided the bread for each of them to make it fair.

"How'd ya do today?" Ginny asked her little sister. "Struck it rich, hit the workshop and some other underground thingamajig whatever they're called" Angie replied. Angie and her sibling kept eating until the howl of a pack of wolves filled their auricles. "That's our cue, Come on guys" Shaun, Ginny and Angie hopped out of the cave and left before the wolves found them. Angie was completely dumbfound that while on the move, Bunnymund kept crossing her mind.

Angie checked the pocket of her denim shorts and realized that her favourite locket wasn't in there anymore. "That little sneak thief" That phrase escaped Angie's mouth. "What's wrong, Ange" Ginny turned back to asked her younger sibling. "That common tart took my locket" Angie pointed out. "Who do you mean by 'common tart'" honestly, Shaun sometimes had no idea what Angie was talking about. "Well, it couldn't be Pitch black, he wouldn't even know what to do with it, so someone at the workshop must've taken it" Angie controlled her temper.

The siblings had no choice but to turn back and get it back. That locket meant everything to Angie, as did Ginny's silver rattle from when she was a baby. The thing that Shaun loved most was his sisters. Such a family man.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: OK, I've made up a better idea for Angie, Shaun and Ginny's life story. The cause of it was Pitch. So scrap the dodgy deal she made with him and read on to find out what the real catch was!**_

Baby Tooth fluttered around the workshop when she saw something sparkly (or shining, however you want to put it). She flew over to it and read the name printed on the top of the heart shaped locket. _Angie. _Baby Tooth had no idea what to do with it, so she took it to Toothiana. But not even she knew what to do with it. The only person who did was north. "Maybe she left it here" Jack said just as Angie, Shaun and Ginny quietly snuck in through the door.

No-one knew they were there until they heard Angie say "Come on, come on where is it" and then curse at Ginny for making loud noises as she searched. And by curse I mean that Angie actually used some harsh and naughty words, the guardians didn't even know what half of them meant. They'd heard 19 year olds and under say them and then get scolded really badly for using those words though.

"*cough* ixnay on the upidstay" Angie heard Ginny say before pointing to the people in front of them. Angie turned to face them, her brown face blushing with embarrassment. "Ughhhhhh, I'm not sure how much of that you could hear" She said awkwardly. "Oh, we heard all of it" Tooth said, still shocked about those things she said. Angie smiled sheepishly which sent Bunnymund into a trance. She had the most beautiful smile. That was until Baby tooth fluttered up to her face, locket in hand.

Angie swiped it out of her tiny little hands, the size of half a grain of rice or not even that, almost knocking her out of the air while doing so. "Where did you get this!?" Angie panicked as she opened it up to see that the photo inside of it was still intact. What they saw next was bring sorrow to anyone's day. As Shaun and Ginny gathered around their baby sister, the guardians swore they saw the three Pooka's' eyes well up as they were about to cry. Inside of the locket were a picture and then some sort of tiny memento.

The next thing that the guardians and the others saw was definitely a heart breaking story. It fizzled for a bit in front of them but cleared soon after. What they could see were 2 adult Pooka's, one brown and one blonde, whom the guardians suspected to be the Mum and Dad. In front of Mum and Dad were 3 mini versions of the adults, the eldest (a brown boy much like his dad), the second eldest (a blonde girl much like her mum) and the youngest (a brown and blonde girl not much like either of them).

The picture began to move, being drawn up like a cave man picture it was full of feminine detail. Then sound was added to it. The answer to who was in the picture struck them all harshly. Angie's family and her life before now was what the story was telling.

_The 3 children danced, ran about, laughed and played joyfully. Mum and Dad hugged each other as they marvelled at how well the children got along, despite their being a bit of an age difference between the second youngest and the youngest of them all. _

_Suddenly, the youngest one ran away from the group and out of Mum and Dad's sight. (Vision follows baby Angie) The little one continued to run as though her distance was unlimited_ _and she was free. But just as she reached the corner of everyone's vision, she stopped dead in her tracks, screamed a frightened scream and ran back to her parents. What was she running from was the question. _

_(Vision waits for a bit and then the soft piano music is turned into intense and frightening music) The cause of her fright soon came into view. A hungry pack of wolves ran at full speed towards the family, the children beside their mother the whole time. The entire family turned to run (harsh music combines with gentle music). Dad ran a little but turned back to fight them off. But there were too many and he was surrounded. Dad turned to look at his family, who were also in a tight spot. _

_Mum was trapped against the corner with the children, wolves cornering her from every angle. She covered her children from view as the wolves closed in on them. Dad looked up and saw more of them on the top of the cliff above his wife and children. They had no way of getting out, no chance of surviving either._

_The wolves jumped off of the cliff and towards his family. "No!" He screamed. You can all guess what happened next. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Or so you thought that mum and children were killed. Dad did actually die and so did mum, but not from the wolves, from something else! READ ON AND ENJOY! **____**. And what if, when Bunnymund was little and hadn't become a guardian yet, what if the guardians actually raised Angie, Shaun and Ginny?!. **_

_Mum frantically searched for a way to escape, to spare her children's lives. She saw no other option but to jump. Loading her kids onto her back, Mum made a jump for it. She ran and she ran until they could go no further. Now the four stood right at the edge of a waterfall, a wolf making them want to back up more as it crept closer to them. _

_Mum had to make a split second decision. With all the determination that was left within her, she clutched her children closer to her for safety through the risk she had decided to take. Just as the wolf lunged at them, Mum and the kids jumped off of the edge of the waterfall and landed in the crystal spring water with a large splash._

_(Meanwhile)_

_North, Toothiana and Sandy walked/floated/flew towards the bank off the river when North stopped dead in his tracks. "North what's wrong?" Toothiana and Sandy followed his gaze towards the river. There, clinging for dear life onto a log, was Mum, Angie, Shaun and Ginny. _

_Mum looked up at them with weary eyes, her fur soaking wet, as she struggled to get to the bank. She pushed 3 things wrapped up in small brown blankets up onto shore and out of the water. North's hand prevented the things from rolling back into the water. _

_Mum smiled weakly and rested her head in her crossed arms. North turned each of the blankets over and were met with 3 blue eyed baby Pooka's. "Hey look at that, they're OK!" Toothiana squealed before looking back towards the mother, who was no longer there. Tooth looked down streamed, where she had drifted for she knew she wouldn't last much longer. "She's gone" Toothiana said, her voice filled with sorrow as she turned back towards the newest members of the guardian family, who would temporarily be living with them until they were old enough to fend for themselves. _


End file.
